Strands of Fate, Web of Destiny
by TheDragon'sSorceress
Summary: The first time it happened, I had believed it was mere luck. But he did save my life. Strands of Fate bound us together, trapped within a Web of Destiny. A series of 100 word drabbles for each episode. Chapter 17 - Le Morte D'Arthur
1. Chapter 1  The Dragon's Call

**Chapter One – The Dragon's Call**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All right reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Thread<strong>

The first time it happened, I believed it was mere luck. Purely luck that he was the only one unaffected by the enchantment; there were no signs of cobwebs on him! Luck that the rope holding the chandelier broke, trapping the sorceress beneath it. And luck that he'd been standing beside me with reflexes sharp enough to pull me from the path of that dagger.

I am grateful. He did just save my life. But that doesn't mean I want the annoying brat forever underfoot. Still, perhaps it will give me the opportunity to teach him some discipline and respect.

* * *

><p><em>AN: After being pulled sideways into the Merlin fandom, I finally watched the pilot episode, and loved it. I then had the idea of writing a 100 word drabble for each episode, and so here we are. I hope you enjoyed it. I have the next two written, but would like some feedback, and possibly a Beta (see my profile) before I post the next. Very much looking forward to watching The Poisoned Chalice next!_

_If you have read and have time, please review. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	2. Chapter 2 Valiant

**Chapter Two – Valiant**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Many thanks to my new Beta jaqtkd for her creative input.

* * *

><p><strong>Snake Eyes<strong>

The second time he didn't actually save my life (although I must admit, the advance warning had been very useful). It struck me, the trust in his eyes as he told me of Valiant's magic, hoping I'd believe him.

I yelled at him so much that week that when I dismissed him, he was probably relieved. What really surprised me was that he came back. He tried persistently to talk me out of fighting. I was surprised to learn he cared.

At the feast I'd meant to apologise and thank him, but somehow it just didn't come out that way.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the long wait for this next instalment, it turned out to be quite a tricky one for me. The next update should be quicker!_

_Thanks to all my readers and especially those who reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy my work._

_If you have read and have time, please review. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	3. Chapter 3 The Mark of Nimueh

**Chapter Three – The Mark of Nimueh**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Many thanks to my Beta jaqtkd for her continued support.

* * *

><p><strong>Network of Cracks<strong>

During the plague when he burst in to confess to sorcery, I couldn't quite believe it. I got him out of trouble with the first excuse I could think of. Even now I'm surprised how fast I leapt to his defence.

But then, scarcely anyone had known of Gwen's father's illness. And when Morgana had come to tell me Merlin knew the cause of the disease, and where it could be defeated, I'd begun to wonder at the coincidence.

Barely breathed words, that just reached my ears as a supernatural wind fanned the torch flames towards the beast, convinced me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologise for my tardiness, my first week at work caught up with me and I basically slept over the weekend, but here is your update!_

_Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I'd like to respond to all feedback but isn't letting me at the moment, but please know it is much appreciated._

_If you have read and have time, please review. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	4. Chapter 4 The Poisoned Chalice prelude

**Chapter Four – Prelude to The Poisoned Chalice**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Deepest thanks to my Beta jaqtkd for her help even during difficult circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>Entwined<strong>

Nothing of any great importance happened in Camelot for several weeks following the plague. Merlin went back to being an incompetent servant, and I began to wonder if I'd imagined that he had any special powers, except those necessary to annoy me.

As life settled back into its usual pattern, I also noticed how used I had grown to having him around. He may not complete his duties as well as any other servant, yet his lack of deference was refreshing. He appeared completely trustworthy, and his presence had become strangely comforting.

Then the knights of Mercia came to Camelot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok this may need some explanation. I know that so far I've been doing one drabble per episode but I felt that the next episode is such an important one that it deserves special treatment. As there's such a change from Episode 1 where Arthur and Merlin are quite content to hate each other to this just four episodes in, I've provided a filler drabble to try and explain the change. Also the episode itself will have two drabbles dedicated to it. As these next three are closely connected, the next two updates will be quicker than normal to reflect this. Hope you enjoy!_

_If at all possible, please review. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	5. Chapter 5 The Poisioned Chalice pt1

**Chapter Five – The Poisoned Chalice (Part One)**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Deepest thanks to my Beta jaqtkd for her help even during difficult circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in the Web<strong>

Merlin had an annoying habit of getting himself into trouble. I'd managed to get him out of numerous scrapes before, but not this time. I was unable to take back the goblet that was meant for me.

He knew what he was doing, knew what it meant, yet he did it anyway. And I froze, horror-stricken, as he fell to the floor.

This was my fault. Servant or no, I could not stand by, helpless, as he slowly died before my eyes. I knew what I had to do, regardless of what my father said. I had to save him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As I said before, this is part one of two drabbles for this episode. I believe it to be worthy of the extra words ;) And the next part will be posted soon._

_Thanks for the support I've been getting for these drabbles. I seem to pick up new watchers and reviewers each chapter! I am slightly concerned that I may have lost my initial readers though so I would appreciate it if you could drop me a line. If you feel unable to review every chapter, maybe you could do it every five or so, just so I know you're still there. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	6. Chapter 6 The Poisioned Chalice pt2

**Chapter Six – The Poisoned Chalice (Part Two)**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Deepest thanks to my Beta jaqtkd for her help even during difficult circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>Caught in the Web<strong>

The journey wasn't difficult, and killing the cockatrice was straightforward. Yet on reaching the caves, desperate to find the cure, I was taken in by her.

When I saw the light, I thought it was over, but soon realised it was here to help. Initially I thought of Merlin's suspected magic, but no, he was dying, miles away.

I'd got what I set out for, but didn't consider my Father's obstinacy. His stubbornness prevented me delivering the antidote. If Merlin had died, I'm not sure I could have forgiven that.

After a week, his smile was all the reward needed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So part two up, and this episode finished. Lancelot next._

_Thanks for all the support I've been getting for these drabbles, it really makes me feel good to get such an overwhelmingly positive response._

_As always, comments or suggestions are very welcome. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	7. Chapter 7 Lancelot

**Chapter Seven – Lancelot**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Once again, thanks to my Beta jaqtkd for her help even when she's struggling with her own workload.

* * *

><p><strong>Knightly Conduct<strong>

Merlin continued to surprise me. I had wondered how he had become a friend of Lord Eldred's son. It was obvious he'd never acted as a servant before. Lancelot's revelation explained a few things, but had Merlin known?

When ordered to ride out against the griffin, I knew that we could not win. I managed to order ensure Lancelot's release, and was never more grateful than when I came to came around on the battlefield to find he had defeated the monster. Remembering the need for magic, however, I wondered how responsible Merlin might have been for this victory.

A worthy man indeed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had finished writing this drabble when, reading through my reviews from the previous chapter I realised that this being the first time Arthur meets an important secondary character, I hadn't actually managed to include much in the way of his thoughts of Lancelot. This series was always meant to focus on Arthur and Merlin, (and whether he could possibly know about Merlin's magic already, because let's face it he must have had lots of opportunities!). Still I thought it important enough to begin work on a double drabble focusing on Arthur's reaction to Lancelot. This will be posted separately, and I'll let you know when it's up._

_Also I'm going away on Wednesday and won't be back til Monday, so updates may be more sporadic than normal!  
><em>

_Comments or suggestions are always very welcome. Thanks!_

_~TDS_


	8. Chapter 8 A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**Chapter Eight – A Remedy to Cure All Ills**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Once again, thanks to my Beta jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Poisoned Words <strong>

Morgana was like a sister to me. If it meant saving her, I was willing to try anything, even trust some wandering charlatan.

It was difficult to believe Gaius could have made such mistakes. He'd treated us knights countless times with utmost skill and professionalism. Still a new man with new ideas might be useful, even if it wasn't an entirely agreeable prospect.

Merlin didn't take the news well, and I regretted that I couldn't do anything to help when he asked.

In the panic following my Father's illness I was just relieved Gaius cured him and revealed Edwin's plot.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this is up a day late. Life has been getting very hectic lately. I haven't had chance to write for ages and if time and inspiration don't come along soon I may have to increase the time between my updates. I will get the future chapters to you as soon as I can. Thanks! Comments or suggestions are welcome._

_~TDS_


	9. Chapter 9 The Gates of Avalon

**Chapter Nine – The Gates of Avalon**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Many thanks to my Beta jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Web of Lies<strong>

From the start Sophia had a power over me, but I never imagined I'd end up falling for her as much as I apparently did. I still don't know what came over me, asking Father's permission to marry, then attempting to elope at night.

Thank goodness Merlin followed me, although, how he managed to knock me out and return me to Camelot without anyone noticing is beyond me. Had he used magic?

I remember asking Merlin to cover for me and that he'd believed in my promise of friendship. Idiot hadn't realised that he already was a friend for life.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Very, very busy in the real world so again no time to write, so all I can say is I'll update when I can, but I can promise that this drabble series will never be forgotten or abandoned._

_~TDS_


	10. Chapter 10 The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Ten– The Beginning of the End**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Once again beta'ed by the lovely Jaqtkd.

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly Bonds <strong>

I believe my father treats the Druids too harshly. They are a peaceful people who have never demonstrated any hostility towards Camelot. This latest escapee is just a child but ... the King's Law demands his death.

When I discovered Morgana helping the boy escape, my initial reaction was to turn a blind eye, but; with the soldiers around me, I knew I had no choice but to arrest him again.

Reluctantly I agreed to aid a second attempt. I had absolute confidence in Merlin, although his late arrival troubled me. The boy gone, I was certain we'd never meet again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Not so busy now for a while, so I'd like to carry on with this series.  
><em>

_I'm also, once again, looking for beta readers, although not for this series or its spin-offs. The reason I'm 'advertising' here, is that last time I had a good response, and whenever I got looking for one myself, they never reply to my messages. So, ideally I'm looking for another Merlin beta, and betas familiar with the Dynasty Warriors/Romance of the Three Kingdoms and No. 6 series for the future. If one person can do all of these, that's fine, and if I have one for each that's also fine. The main point is that I can develop a good working relationship with you, so if you're interested please get in touch._

_~TDS_


	11. Chapter 11 Excalibur

**Chapter Eleven – Excalibur**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Chains of the Past<strong>

I was angry with my Father for not allowing me the opportunity to defend our people. After the deaths; of knights I'd trained and fought alongside, I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't stand around while that imposter continued to kill my men. I didn't understand his power, but one thing I did know; that Black Knight wasn't going to defeat me.

When I realised what Father had done, I felt betrayed. What good was my position if I couldn't use it to serve my Kingdom? Learning of my Father's belief in me was unexpectedly touching and inspirational.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't normally make these kinds of comments, but wasn't s.4 ep.3 amazing? Fantastic acting from all concerned, between them Arthur and Merlin broke my heart._

_~TDS_


	12. Chapter 12 The Moment of Truth pt1

**Chapter Twelve – The Moment of Truth**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Defended by a Lie <strong>

I don't remember the moment I decided that I would go to Ealdor, but after my conversation with Merlin on the battlements, I wasn't about to let him go alone. It concerned me that he might never return.

Why had Merlin left Ealdor? He'd said he was looking for somewhere he belonged, but I felt inexplicable disappointed when he didn't reply that Camelot was his new home.

At first I was certain that we could defeat the bandits, but after a man died because of my efforts, I realised that we may be lucky to get out of this alive.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the first of a series of three consecutive drabbles for this episode, it being such an important one. So far, these have been the most difficult for me to write, so I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions you may have. The next two will be up quicker than normal as they're linked.  
><em>

_On a trivia note, did you know that Arthur never calls Will directly by name despite Will introducing himself and speaking with Arthur several times?_

_~TDS_


	13. Chapter 13 The Moment of Truth pt2

**Chapter Thirteen – The Moment of Truth**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by jaqtkd

**Defended by a Lie **

Merlin's unyielding belief gave me the confidence to think this mad idea could work. Our plans were good, but even during the battle I could tell we were outnumbered. Then, in the midst of the fighting, the whirlwind appeared.

One look at Merlin's face afterwards had told me everything. I couldn't believe it. Previously I had almost jokingly considered he would need magic to do the things he did, but demonstrating his abilities right in front of me was overwhelming. I was so shocked that I very nearly became target practice. But the arrow never reached me; it hit Will.

_A/N: Second in a series of three consecutive drabbles for this episode. _

_No update yesterday as it was my birthday :D_

_~TDS_


	14. Chapter 14 The Moment of Truth pt3

**Chapter Fourteen– The Moment of Truth**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Defended by a Lie <strong>

My mind was in turmoil, as were my emotions. Merlin had magic and a man that hated me had just saved my life. I didn't know what to think.

I helped carry Merlin's friend inside, but it was obvious his injury was fatal. William confessed to being a sorcerer and creating the whirlwind that won us the battle. In my heart I knew he was lying but I held my peace, I needed time to consider. Feigned ignorance made my position easier. Merlin wasn't ready to share this with me, and to be honest I wasn't ready to hear it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Final instalment in a series of three consecutive drabbles for this episode. _

_Sorry for the long delay, things suddenly got hectic this last week, I can't remember being so busy, or feeling so ill._

_~TDS_


	15. Chapter 15 The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Chapter Fifteen - The Labyrinth of Gedref**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by the kind jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Curse's Maze <strong>

Hunting? An excellent way to practise combat skills. A Unicorn? A very rare prize. At least that is what I had thought before the curse. I couldn't bear the idea that I had brought this misfortune on my people, but now I realise that I should have listened to Merlin.

Given the chance to correct my mistake, I wouldn't fail again. This was my challenge. Yet I was secretly glad that Merlin had followed me; despite everything I valued his company. There was no man I'd rather die beside. But I wouldn't allow anyone to face this punishment except myself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Once again my apologies for the delay. I just started a new job and things have being going mad with Christmas arrangements. The good news is that I will get to go home and spend time with my family after all, and that I will therefore try and finish off season one before I leave on the 23__rd__._

_~TDS_


	16. Chapter 16 To Kill A King

**Chapter Sixteen – To Kill A King**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by the superb jaqtkd

* * *

><p><strong>Traitorous Threads<strong>

I thought my Father was too harsh in dealing with those helping the sorcerer. We had no real proof. However, following the blacksmith's escape and subsequent death, his guilt seemed certain.

Gwen needed reassurance which I tried to provide, and yet Morgana was furious. The nature of her punishment was slightly shocking to me, and I spoke to my Father on her behalf. She was naturally upset for her friend and had obviously let her temper become out of control, she surely didn't mean anything by it.

After their visit I was relieved they'd returned unharmed and everything was forgiven.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just in case I don't get to say this again: Merry Christmas one and all, and thank-you to all my reviewers, followers and beta. It's been a joy :D_

_~TDS_


	17. Chapter 17 Le Morte D'Arthur

**Chapter Seventeen – Le Morte D'Arthur**

Disclaimer: All recognisable elements belong to legend, and the creative geniuses at the BBC behind this series. All rights reserved to them, I own nothing except this work.

Beta'ed by the terrific jaqtkd who worked extra hard to help me get this done in time!

* * *

><p><strong>Shades of Mist<strong>

The last thing I remember clearly was searching the caves for the fabled Questing Beast. When it appeared before me, it struck the sword from my hand, and I fell.

Looking back, all I recall are vague images and words half heard through a haze of pain and fever. Familiar voices; Merlin, Gaius, Father, Gwen. Then a soothing, coolness; an almost magical feeling flowed through me, pulling me back to life.

My conversation with Merlin that night was a little strange. His pledge of loyalty was touching, yet confusingly sounded almost like a goodbye, but then I rarely understand Merlin.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! Last one up before Christmas. I'm leaving for the holidays tomorrow so wanted to get this to you. Thanks for staying for the ride, hope you've enjoyed it. Let me wish all of you a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

I hope to continue with season two in the new year, but prior to that I was thinking of maybe writing a couple of special extra drabbles for this series from other characters perspectives, for example, ch 16 from Morgana's pov or ch 17 from Merlin's perhaps? If you think this is a good idea, and/or have any suggestions please let me know, otherwise we'll see what I come up with over Christmas.

~TDS


End file.
